Prior to the present invention, there has not existed any toweling suitable for formal bath room use in either the home or in motels or hotels. Commercial paper towels to present have all had the inexcapable appearance of cheap paper toweling to be utilized solely as a matter of convenience and clearly not for use where an appearance of quality and fineness might be desired.